Black Claw
Black Claw is a Bastet of the Balam tribe who lives in the Amazon. He's the most powerful Balam elder in the region. Biography When the Garou arrived in droves to fight the Pentex encroachments in the Amazonian basin, they also came in contact with Matúa, the Balam leader of one of the forest realms. At first, the Garou tried to negotiate with her, but when that failed, they tried to outright kill her. Matúa fled and sought the help of Black Claw, swearing fealty to the elder. Black Claw has always been a respected cat. He stood up against men long ago while the rest of the Balam thought there was little to fear from the apes. Now he is bitter at the losses they suffered in battle, as the Balam's overconfidence has affected their strategy. Those Balam like Matúa who have sworn obedience to him through the Rite of Fealty must follow his orders explicitly or they will be exiled from his realm. In exchange for their loyalty, however, they receive his unyielding aid in the fight against the invaders. Even though Pentex has launched savage attacks on both the Garou and the Balam, forcing the werewolves to seek diplomatic solution once again with the werecats, the Balam under the leadership of Black Claw saw no reason to cease their struggle with their ancient enemy and began a series of guerrila-style raids on Garou war parties. They maintained these raids on a constant basis, hindering the efforts of not only the Garou but Pentex as well. Only a few Uktena, among all Garou in the jungle, remained free from the Balam raids since the first three Amazonian Uktena were raised among them. He is particularly enraged at Golgol Fangs-First's arrogance and imperialism. If it were not for Golgol, in fact, all of the Garou might have allied with Black Claw long ago. Now they suffer Black Claw's raids, for he will not rest until all outsiders are thrust from the jungle. Appearance Black Claw is very large and muscular in all forms from human to jaguar - his Homid form appears to be a and he also wears the garb of this tribe. He is a stern cat and, unlike his fellows, he doesn't like to play with the others often as he's too angry and would tear them to pieces. He reserves his rage to the invaders, both Pentex and Garou, and will not speak to any werewolves except a native Garou or an acknowledged leader of, at least, pack leader status. Character Sheet Black Claw Tribe: Balam Breed: Feline Attributes: Strength 5, Dexterity 4, Stamina 4, Charisma 3, Manipulation 2, Appearance 2, Perception 4, Intelligence 5, Wits 4 Abilities: Alertness 5, Athletics 4, Brawl 5, Dodge 5, Intimidation 5, Primal-Urge 3, Animal Ken 3, Stealth 4, Survival 3, Area Knowledge 4, Enigmas 2, Rituals 3 Backgrounds: Pride 5 (Jaguars), Kinfolk 2 (Yanomami natives), Den Realm 3 (27 square miles, Gauntlet 8) Gifts: Heightened Senses, Razor Claws, Sense Wyrm, Eyes of the Cat, Eerie Eyes, Call the Pride, Shriek, Trackless Waste, Attunement, Walking Between Worlds, Song of the Great Beast (Black Claw can summon a Hoplophoneus, or a saber-tooth tiger. This creature is huge and vicious; stats are left to the Storyteller). Rage: 8 Gnosis: 3 Willpower: 7 Rank: 5 Rites: Taghairm Rite, Rite of Fealty, Badger's Burrow. Fetishes: Skin of the Toad (Level 4, Gnosis 5; this is the shed skin of a giant poisonous toad. Black Claw will pull it form his pouch, wrap it about his hand over a grass glove, and then rake his foe with his other claw. After he has opened a wound, he will touch this glove to it, thus introducing the poison into his foe's body. The victim must make a Stamina roll against a difficulty of 8 or lose three Health Levels per touch). Gallery Blackclaw2.jpg|Rage card depicting Black Claw in Crinos form. BlackClaw.jpg|Rage card depicting Black Claw in Feline form. References *WTA: Rage Across the Amazon p. 19, 57 *WTA: Rage Across the World Volume 3, p. 126, 164 Category:Fera characters Category:Balam Category:Bastet (WTA)